pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex (Rise of the Gods)
Dom (Japanese: ダム Dom) is the Frontier Brain and chief of the Battle Frontier's Battle Hive. He is the protagonist of Rise of the Gods and a recurring character in A Hero is Born. Biography Before his travels, Dom was able to identify all Pokémon native to Kanto and almost all Pokémon native to Johto after reading books written by Professors Oak and Elm. ''Rise of the Gods'' ''Once upon a time in Johto'' in the Once upon a time in Johto series]] Dom's friend, Ricky, convinced him to do set out on the path to become a professional Pokémon trainer. Ricky had already began his journey when Dom's parents agreed to have him become a Pokémon trainer. As Ricky had already chosen Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon was not available. Dom chose the Cyndaquil from the two remaining starter Pokémon, and named him Perdition, before leaving New Bark Town on his quest. Selena, a friend of Dom, developed an overwhelming fanbase in New Bark Town after becoming a child model, and decided to travel with him to escape the unnecessarily smothering attention. Just before Dom left his home town, he was confronted by Kamon, who challenged Dom to a battle. Although Kamon's Pokémon was a Chikorita, neither trainers' Pokémon knew how to perform any useful move besides Tackle, rendering type-advantage irrelevant. Perdition defeated the Chikorita, but needed to be rushed to the nearest Pokémon center. Kamon, frustrated, blamed Dom's victory on luck and ran off. Dom and Selena were soon confronted by a police officer, who informed them that a Chikorita had been stolen from Professor Elm's lab. Although they did not know where Kamon was headed, they told the officer who the thief was. Dom did not start off catching any Pokémon as he wanted to focus on training Perdition. By the time Dom reached the Violet Gym, Perdition had already evolved into a Quilava. Seeing that Dom only had one Pokémon, Falkner made Dom's battle an exception to the three-Pokémon rule, and only used his Dodrio. The fight was fairly close, but Perdition eventually prevailed. Continuing through Johto, Dom caught a Geodude (which he named Groudon Jr.) and an Onix (which he named Diamondback) at Union Cave, a Magikarp (which he named Kyogre Jr.) by fishing in the Johto Route 32 river, a Scyther (which he named Stubby) in the Bug Catching Contest of the National Park, and received a Tyrogue (which he named Jet) from Goldenrod City's Day Care center. During this time, Dom and Selena encountered Kamon multiple times, who continuously demanded rematches against his self-declared rival. These rematches were almost always in Dom's favor, greatly angering Kamon. Before reaching Mahogany Town, he and Selena were almost bombarded by multiple Unown that were thrown out of their world by a dimensional rupture. Suicune appeared and used up much of its energy to seal the portal. Team Rocket, still active after so many years, took this chance to capture Suicune. Rocket Elite Officer Alyson was put in charge of this operation, monitoring the machine that would be used for the capture. Dom and Selena ordered their Pokémon to destroy the machine and stall Team Rocket to buy Suicune time to escape. During the battling between the Pokémon of the Rocket Grunts and those of Dom and Selena, Alyson ordered both her Sevipers to use Poison Fang on Dom, which incapacitated him. Perdition noticed, and out of rage, evolved into a Typhlosion and then defeated the Sevipers and severally injured Alyson. Team Rocket, having failed their mission, fled, while Selena slowed the effects of the poison with personally-made antidotes she carried in her medical kit. Fortunately, Suicune returned with the last of its strength to bring Dom and Selena to Mahogany Town. Dom was rushed to the town's Pokémon Center and there, it was revealed that his body was permanently damaged and physically weakened; it would require him more effort than most people for physical activity such as running, and he would be more susceptible to illness. ]Not long after moving past Mahogany Town, Dom discovered that he possessed aura abilities when he halted a Team Rocket trade. Like how when someone is inflicted with blindness and achieves improved hearing, his physical impairment was compensated with the newfound powers. After Dom defeated Clair at the Blackthorn Gym, he and Selena left Johto and traveled to Indigo Plateau, Kanto via Kanto's Victory Road, once the former defeated all of Johto's gym leaders. Ricky called Dom and Selena and suggested them to participate in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Dom agreed to participate, while Selena decided to just watch the tournament. Dom was able to defeat his first opponent, and by chance, was paired against Kamon in the second round. Kamon, however, reconciled with Dom, and their battle was their friendliest up to date. The second round ended in Dom's favor, with Kamon admitting that Dom was currently better than he was, but he would one day be Dom's equal. Unfortunately, Dom lost to a trainer in the third round; Ricky was not much more successful, losing at the fourth round. ''The Origins'' Despite his defeat at the Indigo Plateau Conference, Dom defeated all of Kanto's gyms with only some effort, since those gym leaders were equally as good as the gym leaders of Johto, and Dom's Pokémon had become significantly stronger. Before moving on to the next region, Dom entered the Silver Conference tournament. On his way to the tournament on Mt. Silver, Dom caught a Larvitar (which he named Slammer). Dom made it to the semifinals, but lost to Ricky in that round. ''Terraformation'' '' series]]The next region was Hoenn. After passing through Littleroot Town, Dom and Selena bought ten Pokéballs from the Oldale Town Poké Mart, and in turn received a Premier Ball. Before reaching Petalburg City, Dom caught a shiny female Ralts (which he named Selendis, somewhat after his friend) with the Premier Ball. Dom faced Max, who took after the latter's father as the Petalburg City Gym Leader and specialized in psychic-type Pokémon. Dom required slightly less effort to defeat Max than he did against the gyms of the previous region, and subsequently won. Not long after defeating Max, Dom met a Hoenn Pokémon trainer named Matt, who already collected all eight of Hoenn's badges, and was simply wandering around, looking for a challenge as he waited for the Ever Grande Conference to begin. The two battled, but Dom lost out of relative inexperience. Matt decided to join in Dom and Selena's journey out of boredom. Dom caught a Nincada (which he named Taki) after defeating Roxanne. As they crossed Mt. Chimney on their way to Lavaridge Town, Dom, Selena, and Matt encountered suspicious people in uniforms. Seeing the kids, one of the people called out his Lunatone and ordered it to use Hypnosis. The three were all able to dodge the hypnosis attempt. Before either could summon Pokémon of their own, Sigrún appeared, and sent out her Wobbuffet. Thanks to Wobbuffet's ability, both criminals were trapped, and arrested by Sigrún. Sigrún then explained to the three that the two people were members of Team Eclipse, that possessed the Blue Orb, and how the Blue Orb had the power to control Groudon. Although Eclipse's motives were unknown, it appeared as if they intended to control the Continent Pokémon, and the pair of Eclipse grunts were hoping to find traces of the lord of the earth in Mt. Chimney. Once Dom beat the next three gyms, the news reported that Teams Rocket and Eclipse were battling each other in Sootopolis City. As Dom, Selena, and Matt have dealt with both teams before, and Sootopolis was their next destination from Mossdeep City, they decided that they would help the city's officers stop both teams, if assistance was required. As Dom and Selena were riding on Leviathan in the open sea and Matt was flying overhead on his Skarmory, the sun's rays drastically intensified. The moment they surfaced on the island, they saw Groudon in an enraged state. Rocket Elite Officer Russel revealed to have absorbed the Blue Orb and was in control of Groudon. The Sootopolis Gym leader, Jill, sent out all of her Pokémon in an attempt to stop the lord of earth. Thanks to Jill's Politoed possessing Kyogre's rain summoning ability, Groudon was defeated. Team Eclipse's leader, Sol, called out his Ninetails, which stopped the Rocket submarine from escaping. All Rocket members aboard were arrested, and the Blue Orb disappeared to an unknown part of Hoenn. The gym leader saw Dom, Selena, and Matt, and told them that Team Rocket intended to possess all three of the colored orbs in order to have control of the land, sea, and sky. Team Rocket was able to steal the Blue Orb from Team Eclipse and attacked Sootopolis City because the city housed the Red Orb. Sol revealed his true intentions that he formed Team Eclipse to secure the Blue Orb when he discovered it, in order to deny anyone the control of Groudon. When Jill took the four into the gym to see the Red Orb, it was nowhere to be found; Team Rocket had stolen it in the commotion. Jill and Sol decided that they would go after Team Rocket to get the Red Orb. Jill also revealed that she was given the information by one of her mentors that the Jade Orb resided at the roof of Sky Pillar, and she believed that Team Rocket had already taken the orb. Knowing that Matt owned a Skarmory, Jill asked the three trainers to stop Team Rocket from having hands on the Jade Orb. The Skarmory took the three trainers to the roof, only to see a Team Rocket helicopter take off with the Jade Orb. Matt ordered his Skarmory to close in on the helicopter from the side; once they were just meters away, Matt jumped off and flew into the vehicle, knocking the orb out of an officer's hand. Both Matt and the orb fell out of the helicopter, but unfortunately, the Skarmory did not have enough time to catch his trainer. Suddenly, Rayquaza flew right beneath and intercepted Matt, and destroyed the helicopter with an ExtremeSpeed, sending the Team Rocket members blasting off. Not too long, however, Kyogre surfaced near the base of Sky Pillar, under the control of Elite Officer Carla, and challenged Rayquaza. Although a heavy rainstorm began, Rayquaza created an energy shield that prevented the rain from landing between the combatants. Due to Rayquaza's superiority, the lord of the sky defeated the lord of the sea. The Red Orb then left Carla's body, and the Jade Orb left Matt's, disappearing into the distance like the Blue Orb did. Jill, Sol, and Sigrún then arrived to arrest Carla, and Team Rocket was officially denied control of natural disasters. Sol and his subordinates returned to their headquarters, while Selena, Dom, and Matt stayed in Sootopolis and used their Pokémon to help reconstruct the damage done to Sootopolis City. One week after the incident, the battle between Dom and Jill commenced. Despite Dom's victory, Jill was by far the most challenging gym he had ever faced, due to her superior strategies; Dom only won out of his Pokémons' raw power. After awarding the young trainer his Rain Badge, Jill accompanied Dom and Selena for the remainder of their journey. Just as before, Dom competed in the Evergrande Conference, but lost early on, still having somewhat limited knowledge of the Pokémon native to the Hoenn region. However, Matt won the tournament and was given permission to challenge the elite four. ''Rise of the Gods'' series]]Jill, who had been to Sinnoh, advised Dom to learn from Professor Kapok of Sandgem Town, because the professor was where Jill received her strategies from. At Sandgem Town, Professor Kapok gave Dom a copy of a book she wrote with a team of other scientists, containing their devised strategies for almost all Pokémon. Looking through the book, Dom traveled all over Sinnoh to learn moves from move tutors before challenging the gyms. Along the way, he caught a Bronzor (which he named Sentry), a Ghastly (which he named Dr. Wick, after Dr. Wickramasinghe), and a Gible (which he named Rayquaza Jr.). With his Pokémon with the right moves, Dom defeated all of Sinnoh's Gyms with almost no effort at all, although the strategies did take multiple battles to adapt to. Dom competed in the Lily of the Valley Conference, and once again narrowly lost to Ricky, but this time in the finals. Following his defeat at the tournament, Dom reflected upon the flaws in his team and was able figure out solutions. He went off to catch a Happiny (which he named Egghead) at the Trophy Garden, and an Aerodactyl (which he named Radon) after reviving it at the Oreburgh Mining Museum from a piece of amber he had obtained while he was in Kanto. Before leaving to Unova, Dom received an invitation to the Sinjoh Ruins, which was from Cynthia. Dom, Jill, and Selena met Ricky and Kamon at the destination, and the five were soon greeted by Cynthia, who then revealed herself to be the former champion of Sinnoh and challenged Ricky to a battle. Much to Cynthia's shock, Ricky defeated her with relative ease, and she was beyond impressed with his strategies. More to come, of course ''Estranged World'' '' series]] ''Knights of Cameran'' '' series]] ''A Hero is Born'' Pokémon On hand At the Battle Hive At his home in New Bark Town Released Befriended Given away Temporary In the games Pokémon Pokémon Interregional Champion As a partner against Petrel |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=000.png |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dom |game= |location=Kanto Route 21 |pokemon=1 |pokemon1= }} As a partner against Alyson |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=000.png |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dom |game= |location=Cerulean Cave |pokemon=1 |pokemon1= }} Battle Frontier Unlike most Frontier Brains, Dom's battles involve six Pokémon, and multiple Pokémon may use the same items. The second team listed will only be faced if the player possesses Arceus, Dialga, Mega Blaziken, Attack Forme Deoxys, Dialga, Giratina, Groudon, Ho-oh, Kyogre, White Kyurem, Lugia, Mewtwo, Palkia, Rayquaza, Reshiram, Sky Forme Shaymin, Xerneas, Yveltal and/or Zekrom on his/her team. Equipping Soul Dew and/or Blazikenite to Pokémon on the player's team will also prompt the second team. If the player has already caught Dialga at Spear Pillar, the second team will not be used, and Pokémon and items that would cause Dom to use the second team are banned. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom-Pokemon-Sprite.gif |prize=20BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Battle Hive |pokemon=6 |pokemon2= |pokemon6= |pokemon1= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon3= }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom-Pokemon-Sprite.gif |prize=20BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Battle Hive |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Pokémon World Tournament National Cup |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom-Pokemon-Sprite.gif |prize=5BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 |pokemon2= |pokemon6= |pokemon1= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon3= }} Quotes Pokémon Interregional Champion Initial battle *Before battle: :"Good job defeating my brothers in that match. Let's see how this goes." *After sending out last Pokémon: :"The moment of truth..." *When defeated: :"Good game." *After battle: :"I suppose I made a few mistakes, or you just got lucky. Either way, you won. Here's the Silver Compassion Symbol." Rematch *Before battle: :"Alright, here we go again." *When defeated: :"Good game." *After battle: :"I guess it's not dumb luck at all. Here's the Gold Compassion Symbol." Battle Theme Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Primal Dialga Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poiqPQpiTN0 Category:HZ's characters Category:HZ's Frontier Brains